<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13 - Soulmate AU by lake_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792811">Day 13 - Soulmate AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes'>lake_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OuMonth [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Crushes, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, ouma month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi's not expecting to find the most important person in his life alone on Christmas, but this turn of events is perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; DICE, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OuMonth [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13 - Soulmate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAA thank you for clicking on this and reading it. Its late, I know, but I hit a serious writer's block for this and as a result I'm not very proud of how it turned out. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi didn’t mind not being able to see color. Everything was just various shades of blacks, whites and grays around him, and honestly, it wasn’t like it was going to kill him. He heard everyone around him constantly whining about how they couldn’t wait to finally make that initial contact with their soulmate so they could enjoy the so-called “beauty of the world” around them, and they all seemed shocked and even sometimes outraged when Kokichi shrugged and said it didn’t matter to him. It was funny, watching his fellow Hufflepuffs gape at him whenever the topic came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter to him because his soulmate could hardly be the one he had his heart set on since his first year at Hogwarts, a boy by the name of Saihara Shuichi, with pretty golden-grey eyes and a mess of dark blue hair that almost always dipped into his line of site. He was adorably emo, and Kokichi would constantly tease him for it. However, he never dared touch him. He’d rather save himself the disappointment of accidentally brushing their fingers together, or some other cliche bullshit that Shirogane went on about, and having everything remain exactly the same around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short, purple-haired boy listened to the snow crunch around his boots as he wandered aimlessly through the courtyard, waiting for his friends to get back from Hogsmeade. His band of friends, DICE, he called the lot of them, were out at the joke shop, picking up things that they could use to make the break a bit more fun for everyone staying behind for the holidays. As he wandered around, he couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting back to the pretty Ravenclaw who often sat on his own, his nose buried in a book that he borrowed from the library, or even from his own personal collection. If it was from his own, it was most likely one of Muggle origin. Kokichi remembered hearing in passing that Shuichi’s mother and uncle were Muggles while his father was a wizard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouma-chan!” Kokichi turned his head, his eyes lighting up as he spotted darling little Yume scampering through the snow toward him, throwing herself into his outstretched arms as he spun her around. “We got you some chocolate frogs, since you like collecting the trading cards!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi beamed brightly at the first year, ruffling her hair. “Aww, thank you, Yume! You’ll be the first one to get any duplicates that I find, okay?” he hummed before he looked up at Yuudai, the towering 7th year student looking perplexed. Kokichi frowned, his eyebrows drawing together as he tilted his head. “Yuu, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuudai jumped, as if pulled from his thoughts. “H-Huh? Oh, no,” he responded, although he sounded distracted still. “We just… ran into Saihara while we were in Hogsmeade. Not too sure what he was doing there, since everyone else who was going home left a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi frowned further, and he let go of Yume to bite at his thumbnail. “Did he miss the train?” he wondered aloud. “I don’t think Saihara-chan either knows how to work the Floo network, or he just dislikes using it, so that option is out of the question, and I don’t think Portkeys work on school grounds…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looked kinda sad too,” Mai added, huffing as she shifted the stuff she was carrying from one arm to another. She grinned slyly at Kokichi. “Maybe Kichi-chan should go and cheer him up, huh? I bet he’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi’s cheeks burned as he glared at Mai. “W-Why on earth would I do that?” he asked, wincing internally as his voice broke in the middle of his sentence. God, puberty was such a bitch, especially in situations like these. “I’ve got super important work for the Ministry to do! Didn’t you hear that those stupid Death Eaters have been poking around again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai raised an eyebrow. “You’re literally fifteen, Kichi-chan. I’m pretty sure if there were any Death Eaters around, they’d run through their entire list of options before turning to you for any sort of help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi pouted. “You’re no fun, Mai, you never play along with my lies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai just grinned at Kokichi. “Seriously though, go check on Saihara. He really did look sad, and I think if you showed him you cared, it’d really cheer him up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yume gasped suddenly, her eyes lighting up as she bounced on her feet. “Oh! Oh! Ouma-chan should invite Saihara-kun to our Christmas party!” she exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. “We have more than enough sweets, we’ll probably just end up giving the extras away in Hogsmeade anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai’s eyes gleamed excitedly. “Of course!” she cheered, clapping her hands excitedly. “Ooh, I can play my guitar, it’ll be amazing!” She reached out with her free hand, tugging at Yuudai’s sleeve. “Come on, Yuu, we should go start getting set up while Kokichi goes to get his boyfriend!” She pointedly ignored Kokichi’s embarrassed cry of ‘he’s not my boyfriend!’ as she started to drag the older boy away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yume remained, her bright eyes shining brightly in the light. “You know, Ouma-chan,” she muttered, tugging quietly at his sleeve. “I don’t think Saihara-kun can see colors either. He hasn’t found his soulmate yet, even though that blonde Gryffindor girl is constantly hanging out by his side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi’s breath hitched in his chest. Yume was scarily perceptive. “...So this is you telling me to go for it, huh kiddo?” he asked quietly, tipping his head to the side as he looked down at her. She said nothing more, only giving him an encouraging smile and a nod before she trotted off through the snow after Mai and Yuudai, her hair flowing behind her in her wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi was left standing in the courtyard, alone once again in the silence, although this time his mind was whirling and his face was burning. So, he still had a chance with Shuichi after all, hm? Yume was usually right with her observations, thanks to him, so she was probably spot on with the assumption that Shuichi hadn’t met his soulmate yet. He bit his lip as he thought. They had seen him in Hogsmeade, and they had just gotten back from their trip down there, so Shuichi shouldn’t be too far behind, right? He could always go and meet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just been about to set foot on the road that led to Hogsmeade when a familiar lump of dark hair appeared in his vision, that stupidly silly ahoge of his bobbing as he walked closer, his light-yet-dark eyes downcast, as if there were something indeed weighing on his find. Feeling his lips stretch into a grin, Kokichi raised his hand in a wave. “Heey, Saihara-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy froze, lifting his head with his eyes wide as he finally noticed Kokichi’s presence. His cheeks were dark from, Kokichi assumed, the cold winter air biting at his exposed skin. “Ah, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi responded, sounding thoroughly startled. “W-What are you doing here? I thought you would have left with everyone else by now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi shrugged. “Maybe I just didn’t feel like going home for Christmas,” he hummed. That was his usual defense, try and deflect their curiosities by being vague, and if they persisted, throw some sort of lie in. Luckily for him, Shuichi seemed to buy it. At least, if he didn’t, he made no sign of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I don’t either,” he agreed softly, averting his gaze. “There’s no point in going home where I’ll either be alone or have my identity ignored.” Shuichi’s eyes seemed to darken at that, and Kokichi frowned in sympathy. He had heard tales of Shuichi’s relationship with his parents, with his mother in particular. The rumors he had heard told him that Shuichi’s mother absolutely hated magic, and had forced her husband to give up his position in the Ministry to be with her. When she found out Shuichi had been accepted to Hogwarts, she must have been livid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi gasped, as if he had just thought of the perfect solution. “You should spend the break with me!” he exclaimed, leaning forward as if he were a child, his eyes sparkling. “My friends and I are going to have this huuuuge party, it’ll be tons of fun! You should totally come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately noticed the way Shuichi’s eyes brightened at the offer, a hesitant and shy smile coming to his lips as his hand lifted to brush a stray strand of hair from his face. “You’d really allow that?” he asked softly, tipping his head to the side and batting his eyes at Kokichi. Was he doing this on purpose? “If you say it’s alright, then,” he conceded after a moment, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his smile widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi mentally chalked that up to a win as they settled in, side by side, walking back along the snowy path and into the courtyard. This was perfect. He was getting to spend Christmas with his crush, as well as his best friends in the whole world. The only thing that could make this better was if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gasp from beside him as Shuichi’s boots hit a patch of ice. Kokichi lunged without thinking to grab onto his arm, squeezing his eyes shut as the taller boy’s weight brought him down on top of him. He could hear Shuichi groaning after the solid ‘thwack’ of his head hitting the snow-covered concrete, which he winced at. “A-Are you okay, Saihara-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat as he opened his eyes. Shuichi’s hair was the absolutely prettiest color he had ever seen, rivalled only by Shuichi’s eyes as they fluttered open. He seemed just as shocked as he took in Kokichi’s face, a small and shy smile crossing his lips as his cheeks turned pink. “...So, you’re my soulmate, huh…?” he ventured quietly, his smile wavering momentarily as his eyes darkened with apprehension. “That… That’s okay, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay,” Kokichi blurted out in a rare bout of honesty, moving to get off the taller boy and extending a hand to him. “It’s way more than okay.” He was quick to pull the Ravenclaw to his feet, intertwining their hands with a soft grin. “Welcome to the family, Shumai. You’re one of us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took pride in the way Shuichi’s eyes sparkled at his words, his smile blinding and making his heart race. This was going to be the best Christmas break ever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment below! See you next upload!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>